Temari's Childhood
by GlimmerFairy
Summary: I love writing about Naruto fanfic childhoods because the anime and manga don't get too much into that. And if you watch/read Naruto you know Temari's tough and sometimes mean. Well what made her like that?
1. Chapter 1

When I was a kid in the academy people gave me a hard time. Being related to the Sand's "Ulimate Weapon" and Gaara murdering little kids, of COURSE people will turn to his siblings. Nobody really teased Kankuro, maybe because Kankuro made fun of everything they said and got tired of hating on him and started being his friend. People as me what made me so tough, well I have 1 word for you: Childhood. I was 9 when the teasing got really out of hand.  
"Daddy I don't feel so good I don't think I CAN go to the academy feeling sick."  
He sighed, "It's only half a day Temari, walk Kankuro to the academy with you." Father didn't know about the bullying, besides he wouldn't have time to deal with it anyway. Me and Kankuro both walked to the academy, he ran off to go play on the swings as I stood there alone. I heard a group of girls talking about me, "Ew why is SHE here? She doesn't belong here. Shh! She might have her brother kill us!" They all burst into laughter, I slowly walked away with my head down.  
When it was finally time to go in, I sat in the back as usual. A girl had to sit next to me since all the seats were full. She had a bandage on her face. She must have been one of Gaara's victims. Good thing me and Gaara didn't look-alike. "Hi," she said sweetly. I looked up,  
"Hi are you new here?" She probably is, or else she would have begged not too sit by me.  
"Well new to the school, I used to be homeschooled."  
Then one of the "popular" girls who were making fun of me earlier, Mari, tapped the girl, "Hey don't talk to her." She said annoyed at my happiness that somebody finally talked to me. "She's that sand freaks sister."  
"Sand freak?" She asked confused. Thats it, I have HAD it with her, without thinking I punched Mari in the face, got up and ran before she can even react. The sensei only heard the big BOOM, that was made by Mari as she crashed into the counter by the window, and the slamming of the door.  
I'm NEVER coming back! Why should I be some where when I'm not wanted? "Temari!" The sensei called me, I ignored him and opened the doors of the academy, and ran out as fast as I could. I was somewhere in the woods not to deep, and I fell by a tree and began crying. Nobody will EVER understand me, everybody will ALWAYS hate me. What did I EVER do to deserve this? How did stupid Mari even know Gaara was MY brother?! "I think she went this way," a unfamilar voice said, "Where could she have gone? What was she thinking?!" That was my father. I was going to get in so much trouble! I quickly took off again and stopped by a river. Suicide was the only way out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Temari!" My father called my again, I had too do this FAST. I ran back and dived into the rocky river. The last thing I remeber was hitting the water.

My eyes slowly and weekly opened, I was staring at the white ceiling of my bedroom. Wait my bedroom ceiling isn't white...I looked around. There was a sharp pain in my wrist and my ankle. I winced and noticed an IV in my wrist and my ankle was wrapped up.

"So you finally awake huh?" It was Kankuro, what was he doing here? I got up and winced. "Hey easy, you just woke up after a 2 month coma." 2 months?! I was in a coma for 2 MONTHS?! Is that even possible! It was just a river!

"Kankuro...what happened?"

He looked back at me confused, "You tell me, they find you in a river, whole school says you did it after you beat up Mari-"

"I did NOT beat her up! Why does everybody blame me when I fight back! She's been bullying me since the day I met her and everybody blames ME?!" Kankuro got quiet for a long time, I could feel hot tears working up in my eyes, I layed back down. "I wish I DID die."

"Hey don't say that! You make it sound like you WANTED to drown, your lucky the ANBU black ops found you or you'd be DEAD!"

"You idiot, dying is better then being bullied at school."

He then slapped my cheek so hard the IV stand almost tipped over. Shut up! You KNOW thats not true! You never told ANYONE about it so how could it stop?!"

I touched my cheek then began to cry. Kankuro was right, but what would have anyone done? Kankuro then sighed and said, "Look Temari, I'm sorry its just you shouldn't be talking like that." Oh so now he's acting like the oldest.

"What would have they done if I did tell?"

He paused for a minute, "They would have yelled at them or something, I don't know, but hey I was bullied too until I told, then stood up for myself and they stopped."

I can't believe an 8 year old was talking like this. But he does have a point, why didn't I stand up for myself in the first place? "Kankuro." He looked up, "Thank you." He smiled then dad walked in very angry.

"Temari Karura Sabuki, what in the world were you thinking! Do you realize how much you had everybody worried?!"

I got quiet, did father really care? Or was he just saying that. Finally Kankuro broke the silence, "Temari was bullied in school and didn't tell anybody until now, so she tried killing herself." Fathers eyes widened, I was probably going to get slapped when we got home, because before he could say anything the nurse walked in smiling,

"Lady Temari, we are all so glad your awake." I stared at her, then she walked over, "Okay well everything seems to be okay, you had us very worried, and don't you worry about that ankle, when we found you it was broken but I'm sure its okay now, it might be a little sore but it will be better in no time." She handed my father a prescription for painkillers, and he went to go talk to the doctor in private.

Me and Kankuro did say a word, then the doctor walked in. "Hello Lady Temari. Can you stand up for me?" I did as I was told, then he asked me to try walking, their was a slight pain. "Does it hurt?" I nodded, "Just a little bit." I said a little nervous. "Well then I'm going to remove the cast," He turned to my father, "I'll give her an ace bandage, make sure she takes the pill once everyday and she will be better by next week." He then turned to me, "Why did you do it?" I was about to take off again then the doctor grabbed my hands and knelt down. "Can you all please wait outside?" Everybody left and closed the door, and the doctor helped me sit on the bed.

"Listen sweetie, you can tell me anything and I promise I wont tell daddy, or anyone." The doctor spoke to me like I was a child who had run away from home. Well I guess that was me. I sighed and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Mari is always mean to me, she tells everybody not to be my friend or Gaara will kill them, and they listen to her. Then I was making a friend she she ruined it! So I punched her and ran. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry." I began to cry and he hugged me.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because they wouldn't have care-"

Then their was a knock on the door, the doctor got up to answer it. It was my mother.

"May I speak to her alone?" She asked, the expression on her face was sort of a mixture of concern, anger and saddness and even pain a little.

"Yes of course, I will be outside gathering some paperwork so Lady Temari may be released from the hospital today."

And with that me and mom were alone.


	3. Chapter 3

My mom walked over and smoothed my hair and put an arm around me. "Kankuro told me everything. Sweetie why?"  
I began to start crying then she hugged me. "Daddy doesn't care"  
"What?! Of course he does! He loves you!"  
"B-but he's been so"  
"I know he's been busy lately but that's only because daddy is the Kazekage, and Gaara just needs a little more help getting on the right foot. And why didn't you say anything about the bullies?"  
I tried to calm down then took a deep breath and said, "Because, I didn't think you would do anything. Uncle Yashimaru said your sick and"  
"Mommy maybe sick but I still have time for you."  
We both hugged and with that we went home.  
The minute we walked through the door, father picked me up and carried me to the couch. I thought he was gonna scream and hit me. But instead he hugged me and kissed my forehead. "You know I love you right?" I looked up surprised. He hasn't said those words in a long time. "And you do know whoever hurts my little girl, well we'll have a problem right?"  
"Daddy, I'm sorry..." He hugged me, "I forgive you, but your still getting grounded for doing that." Normally the punishment would be a spanking and a timeout and a hug and kiss, now its grounded? Maybe mommy talked to him...then everybody left the room and went about their business, I was free to go, I went by Gaara. "Hi Gaara."  
"Mommy sick." He said in a sad voice. I hugged him. "I know Gaara but don't worry uncle is taking care of her. Then Gaara began coughing up blood. "Gaara!" Then father ran over. It all happened so fast, I barely remember it. But the next day, mother was dead.


End file.
